


The Waiting Room

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is in the waiting room waiting for someone to update them about Jack when he snaps. He hears something that sets him over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

Waiting room

I saw the summer finale and was deeply disappointed. 

Start

Everyone waited with bated breath in the lobby of the hospital waiting for word on Jack's condition. Everyone was reacting differently, Grace was losing her sanity and looked like she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Amy was discussing things with Ricky quite selfishly. Ben say with Alice and Henry and all of them tried not to say what they all were thinking. 'Mercy died here'. 

Ben was gripping his arm rests so hard his knuckles were white. Then he heard Adrian say something that made him crack, "I want more kids as many as possible". His jaw dropped 'this' place was sacred this was their darkest hour and she made it even darker for him. She then saw Omar draw an engagement ring on her finger and he couldn't take it. 

He just felt Alice grab his arm shaking her head. He ignored her and stood up and walked over to Adrian with purpose. "How fucking dare you two". 

Adrian opened her mouth but Omar spoke first, "What was that"? 

Ben just glared at Omar with all the hatred he could, "This is the place my daughter died. How dare both of you tarnish that memory with building ones of your own". 

Adrian stood up, "I lost a child too". 

Ben laughed, "So make another right. You tried to do the same with me if you remember. You are not going to get over her by making another you should have tried to make our relationship work". 

By now everyone was watching this drama unfold and no one did anything just watched. Adrian just scoffed, "You are and always will be hung up on Amy". 

Ben laughed, "It's funny you bring that up because within the last minute I made a decision. I am leaving this fucking place I am going to leave just so I don't have to see any of you ever again. This fucking town will be the place my daughter died and where my dad live nothing else. Goodbye". He turned around only for Omar to grab him by the arm. 

Ben had expected this grabbed the hand twisted it and punched him in the face. Omar dropped to the ground clutching his nose. Everyone had made a verbal reaction to the hit. Ben just glared at Omar, "You be glad we are at a hospital or I'd shatter your face for being with my ex". Ben now walked out of the waiting room leaving everyone with dropped jaws. Grace even perked up a little when Omar got hit. 

George wanted to give Ben a high five. He always liked Ben and truly felt for the kid. 

Henry broke the silence, "Should I call a nurse". Everyone glared at him and Alice lightly hit him. 

Ben walked in his house to be greeted with his father. "I'm glad your home I have-". 

Ben interrupted, "I want to move out". 

His dad was confused, "Why"? 

Ben threw his hands up, "I can't stand this town. I don't even care about Amy or Dylan I just want to get the fuck out of here". 

The yelling got the attention of Leo's wife, "What is going on"? 

Leo answered, "Ben has just gone insane". 

Ben was pulling his hair, "No I'm thinking clearly. Amy is hopeless my life here is hopeless I want to leave. I can't stay in a place where all my dreams have died". 

Leo just shook his head, "You're still in high school". 

Ben shook his head, "I can graduate early and I have been accepted into Hudson. I have enough saved up just please help me get everything in order". 

Leo slowly nodded, "Okay if this is what you really want". Ben only nodded and hugged his dad, "I am sorry I put you through all my bullshit". 

Leo patted his son's back and realized that Ben needed this. After their hug Ben ran to his room and collapsed on his bed. 

Adrian sat next to Omar as the nurse set his nose in a cast. Omar wasn't happy, "The next time I see that-". He was cut off by Adrian, "You aren't he is going to avoid us at all cost". 

Adrian was just thinking the side she saw in Ben. She never saw him so worked up and angry. Not to mentioned he broke Omar's nose. The nurse broke her thoughts, "You will have to stay overnight". 

Adrian waited till the nurse left, "I am going to go check on Grace". But in reality she was going to Ben's house. She left his room without another word. 

When Leo opened the door and saw Adrian he sighed, "I knew the other shoe was coming". 

Adrian smiled, "Where is your idiot son". 

Leo pointed upstairs, "What happened"? 

Adrian laughed, "Where to start he yelled at me, said he was leaving and broke my boyfriends nose".

Leo dropped his head, "Why does he do these stupid things"? 

Adrian casually looked away, "Omar and I might have been discussing having children at the hospital where Mercy died". 

Leo just looked at Adrian, "That is cold Adrian no wonder he wanted to flee the state". 

Adrian nodded, "I just need to talk to him". 

Leo just shrugged and walked away leaving her to her business. 

Adrian stormed into Ben's room and saw he was already asleep. She then slapped his head, "Wake up". 

Ben woke and saw Adrian, "Leave me alone". 

"No Ben not until we work this out". 

Ben quickly sprung out of bed, "Yes let's work this out. We had a broken marriage after our child died you then started to sleep with black guys, we got a divorce then you want kids with some guy". 

Adrian just gasped, "Don't make me sound like a slut". 

Ben started to laugh, "Are you kidding Omar, Henry, Omar's brother and anyone else who says hi". He then felt a slap to his right cheek. "The truth hurts the funny thing is that I no longer care I will never come back here. I will never even think of you once I leave because if there's one thing I want it is to never have met you". 

Adrian couldn't speak, "No matter what there is always apart of me that lives you". 

Ben smirked, "That part of me is dead with our child". 

Adrian couldn't hide her tears as she left his room and ran out of the house. Leo and Camille saw her sobbing as she left and went up to Ben's room to see him throwing pictures into his wastebasket. Leo said, "What did you say to Adrian"? 

Ben looked up from his task, "I told her that I'm leaving and that I don't love her". 

Leo shook his head, "Ben I know you're in pain-". 

Ben cut his father off, "I am done dad I don't want to talk about it. I want the first ticket to New York". 

Leo raised his voice, "She is your-". 

Ben cut him off again, "My what ex, my friend or mother of my unborn child. I don't give a shit I am leaving okay. I don't care anymore she and Amy ruined my life. I focused so much on them and it cost me. Just go buy me a ticket and a ride for tomorrow night". 

Leo nodded, "Okay fine". 

\-------  
Now he's at the airport. He saw the counselor and had enough credits to graduate. Now he is leaving. 

Ben was at the airport and was with Leo, Camille and Nora. They all said there goodbyes and Nora told him thank you for taking pressure off Ricky with their competition. 

He then left. 

A month later

After a week in a hotel he rented an apartment near the campus and got a job. The best part was that he made new friends. When he moved he got a new cell so no one but his dad could call him. He even changed his look by getting a shorter hair cut. 

Now he was on his way home with some groceries and saw Adrian waiting at his door step. "Fuck". 

Adrian saw Ben and smiled, "Hey Ben". 

Ben didn't say another word and continued to his door and quickly unlocked it and went inside. He turned to look at Adrian like he was about to let her in but slammed the door instead. 

Adrian saw that and hit the door, "Come on please talk to me". 

Ben finished putting his groceries away then opened the door. "Everything I needed to say has been said. Wait how did you get my address"? 

"I begged your dad. Please Ben hear me out". 

Ben rolled his eyes, "Fine". He opened the door wider and saw Adrian go to his couch. He went to the fridge and got himself a beer. 

Adrian looked at him weirdly, "You are under age". 

Ben took a swig, "I have poker games here so I have booze and snacks. Now why are you here"? 

Adrian looked at his eyes only to find them cold, "I have missed you Ben. I walk around and miss you like our restaurant". 

Ben sighed, "Adrian is there a point"?

Adrian raised her voice, "I want to be with you". 

Ben shrugged, "I want a girl that wasn't fucked by half of the town but we all can't get what we want". 

Adrian started to cry, "Do those shots at me make you feel better"? 

Ben smiled, "Yeah they do because you deserve it. Everything you put me through you deserve it". 

Adrian wiped away some of her tears, "I am broken fix me. Please love me". 

Ben finished his beer, "Adrian I don't want anything to do with you". 

"I am staying at the hotel across the street and your dad said he'd pay for it until we get together". 

"Then my dad will go broke". 

Adrian walked out of his apartment and slammed the door. 

The next day 

Ben was at the local coffee shop relaxing and flirting with this hot girl who stood in lime with him and they hit it off. Then he heard, "Oh Benny we will be late for our wedding fitting". The hot girl got up and walked away while he stuttered out words. 

Adrian took her spot, "She was hot". 

Ben glared at Adrian, "Leave me alone". 

"One date Ben give me one date then I'll go home. One real hold the door all happy date". 

Ben grit out, "Fine tomorrow 7 at the restaurant down the street". Adrian nodded and left leaving Ben not happy I'm the slightest. 

At the restaurant. 

Adrian was waiting at the table alone for the last ten minutes. She constantly checked her phone even mumbled, "Stood me up". 

Ben finally walked in wearing on of his many suits. He sat down across from her, "Sorry I'm late". 

Adrian glared at him, "You think I don't know you did this to mess with me". 

Ben cracked a smile and leaned forward, "Not everything I do is deliberate. For your information I had to go back halfway here to get my wallet. I forgot to take it out when I switched pants". 

Adrian lowered her head, "Look I'm sorry. It's just when you left you tore into me and I couldn't get over it. I was in bed crying for days. Omar had enough and left and I did nothing to stop him". 

Ben shrugged, "Adrian I just pointed out facts it's not my fault they affected you". 

Adrian glared at him, "You said those things to hurt me". 

Ben was about to reply but the waiter cut them off by serving water and asking, "Do you need more time"? 

Ben shook his head, "I will have the Kobe beef burger and a coke". 

Adrian quickly scanned the menu and chose the chicken Alfredo. After the waiter left Ben looked at Adrian, "Let's change the subject. How are your parents"? 

Adrian couldn't help but smile at his effort, "They have been worried about me". 

Ben nodded and then asked, "I forgot to ask did Jack make it"? 

Adrian shook her head, "No Grace has been inconsolable and refuses to come out of the guest house". 

Ben frowned, "I guess I should have reached out a little before I left". 

Adrian nodded, "Yeah you should have. So what have you been up to"? 

Ben smiled, "Fine I work at a tech repair shop, I have lots of new friends". 

Adrian looked away, "Any dates"? 

Ben chuckled, "Yes a few but nothing of worth". 

"Miss Amy"? 

Ben smiled, "No after being out here I'm immune to her help me charm. I have also learned things on my dates like to be more assertive". 

Adrian gave him a sexy smile, "Aww I liked the fact that you liked to be timid and make me work you". 

Ben blushed, "We had good times Adrian but change the subject". 

Adrian rolled her eyes, "So where did it go wrong"? 

Ben was about to answer but the waiter cut him off again by serving their dinner. He then answered, "When Mercy died I didn't handle it the best. I should have done more to help you instead of watching you get fat". 

Adrian gasped, "I was emotional". 

Ben continued, "You were fat I would have had no problem with it but every time I saw you were shoving food in your mouth. I let you do it then you wanted another child and I said no. What I should have done was take you into a therapists. Maybe if we sealed with our grief better we would still be together". 

Adrian took a bite of her food, "So I wanted another kid what's wrong with that"? 

Ben rolled his eyes, "When you are mentally unstable it's not the best to add hormones to it". 

Adrian scoffed, "Of course you would go there. How about now do you think I'm stable"? 

Ben tilted his head, "I would have until I saw you at the hospital. Making grand plans with someone who was a nobody and saw you were trying to force a happy ending". 

By the end of that speech she had shed a tear, "I want to be happy Ben and now I realize that can only happen with you". 

He laughed, "Yes after I wanted a new life and a clean slate". 

Adrian reached over and grabbed his hand, "You and I both know we both still love each other. I remember when we got married and said til death do we part. No matter what you will be the man I loved the most. I can only hope you loved me more than you show me". 

Ben held her and and intertwined his fingers with hers, "You loved me more than Ricky"? 

Adrian nodded, "I saw the future with you not some future lays". 

He just smiled, "I did love you more than Amy. I just loved the illusion of Amy the hopelessness and broken part of her. I always felt like you didn't need me. You were strong all on you're own". 

Adrian smiled, "I loved it when you would just hold me. It gave me the chance to be vulnerable". 

Ben kissed her hand, "How about we get out of here". 

At Bens apartment 

When they got home their makeout session made its way to his couch. They were both getting hot and heavy. Adrian started to grind into Ben while he took off her top. Before you knew it they were naked. He took his time before entering Adrian. 

She moaned when he did, "God you are big". Ben just smiled and thrusted back and forth before pulling out and finishing on her chest while she was inanely ing her orgasm. She pouted that he didn't finish inside of her. "Really"?

Ben nodded, "I want to take it slow Adrian. I want more dates and life expirience". He then wrapped his arms around her. 

Adrian nodded, "Okay as long as you are mine". She Was rubbing his cum into her skin like lotion. 

Ben kissed her neck, "You are all I ever wanted and needed to be happy". 

End 

Hope you liked it.


End file.
